I Can't Hear You
by OrangeApplesCanFly
Summary: Odd is involved in a car accident and loses his hearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue OPOV**

* * *

I walk out of the diner after my day off campus and head towards the corner. I look both ways and see no cars in either direction. I walk out into the crosswalk. All of a sudden I hear a loud roaring. I look to my left and see a car speeding at me. I turn around to start running. Before I have a chance to move I feel the car hit my back. It hits me so hard I am thrown to the side of the road like litter. The driver slams on his brakes and jumps out. He runs over with his phone out. He calls the paramedics and tells them he hit me in the back. A few minutes later I see the ambulance but I don't hear the sirens. They strap me to a board and put a neck brace on me. They put me in the back of the ambulance and check my vitals. I see their mouths moving but I here no sound. Then everything goes black.

* * *

**I know I should be working on my other stories but I have had this stuck in my head for weeks. Please read and review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to Dancing-Souls and RascalKat for being my first two reviewers. This chapter is dedicated to you two. **_Writing._Signing**. I do not own Code Lyoko. **

* * *

**OPOV **

I wake up and look around. I try to remember where I am. Then a doctor walks in and I remember what happened. I see a purple cast on my arm as I raise my hand to wave at him. He is carrying a clipboard and pen. He picks up my chart and writes on it then writes on his clipboard. He hands me the clipboard so I can read.

_Hello Odd. My name is Doctor Razzley. You were hit by a car and broke your arm. You also went deaf due to where you were hit. _I reread the message to make sure I read it right. I mimicked writing and the doctor gave me the pen.

_I guess it's a good thing I know sign language and can read lips already. _I wrote.

Would you prefer I use sign language? The doctor signed.

Yes please. I replied.

Your friends are in the waiting room. Do you want me to tell them they can see you? He asked.

Sure but only tell the one wearing green that I'm deaf. I signed.

Ok. I'll go get them. He signed.

* * *

**UPOV**

The doctor walked out of Odd's room and came towards us.

"He just woke up and wants to see you all." He said. He then walked over to me.

"Odd has gone deaf due to where the car hit him. He told me to only tell you." The doctor whispered in my ear.

"Ok thank you." I replied. A minute later we walked into Odd's room and the doctor left.

Hi Ulrich. He signed.

Hey Odd. Why did you tell the doctor to only tell me? I asked.

I thought it would be better if you told them instead of some random doctor. He said.

Ok. I'll tell them. I said.

"I have some important news for you." I said facing my other friends.

"Odd is now deaf. He thought it would be best for me to tell you." I said.

"I have two questions. One: Can he read lips? Two: Where did you two learn to sign?" Jeremie asked.

"Yes. Do you remember the christmas I spent with Odd's family last year?" I said.

"Yes. Why?" He asked.

"Odd has always been able to sign because his cousin is deaf. They taught me so we could communicate." I explained.

"That makes sense." He said.

"Do we have to talk slow so he can read lips?" Yumi asked.

"No. Just talk at a regular pace." I said.

"This might surprise you but I also know sign language." Aelita said.

"How did you learn?" Yumi asked her.

"I was bored one day and decided to try it." She said.

"Can you three teach us so we can communicate with Odd better?" Jeremie asked.

"Sure." Aelita said.

I'm getting tired. Can you guys come back tomorrow? Odd signed.

Yeah. I'll tell them. I replied.

"Odd is tired and would like us to come back tomorrow." I said to my other friends.

"Ok." They said simultaneously. We all waved goodbye and left.

* * *

It is sometime after 4:30 am. This was going to be posted earlier but I forgot to save and it deleted from UPOV down. Anyways...thanks for reading. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Texting.** _Thinking. __**Signing. **_

_**Me no own Code Lyoko. Awesome French people own. **_

* * *

APOV

"Ok Yumi. How do you say I have a pet fish?" I asked.

**_My lampshade ate a donkey._** She signed.

"Oh my God!" I said bursting into giggles.

"What did I actually say?" She asked with confusion written on her face.

"You said 'My lampshade ate a donkey.'" I said as I continued to giggle.

"Wow. I am really bad at this." She said disappointed.

"No, you're just a beginner. It takes a while to learn." I said finally done giggling.

"I have to go now or my parents will be worried." She said.

"Ok Yumi. See you tomorrow."

OPOV (Odd and Ulrich's dorm)

"Jeremie how do you say sorry?" I asked.

**_Mushrooms._** He signed. Ulrich and I burst into a fit of laughter.

"What did I say now?" He asked annoyed.

"This time you said Mushrooms." I said laughing again.

"Crap. I'll never be able to sign at this rate." He said sadly.

"You'll get there eventually Einstein. You can't learn in just two weeks."

"I guess you're right. I'm going to go study the book you gave me and see if that helps." He said walking towards the door.

"Ok. Bye Einstein!" I shouted as he shut the door.

_Yes! He's gone now I can text Aelita! _

**How are Yumi's lessons going?** I texted.

**Meh. Today she signed my lampshade ate a donkey instead of I have a pet fish. **She replied.

**That's better than Jeremie. He said Mushrooms instead of sorry. **

**How bad is he? **She asked.

**Well, he's getting better. But earlier he did say opportunity instead of bed. **

**That is absolutely hilarious. **

**I know. I have to go Princess. Ulrich is telling me if I don't stop texting my girlfriend of the week he will take my phone away and kick me into next month. **

**Ok. Goodnight. **

**Night Princess. **

"There. Happy?" I ask Ulrich.

"Very." He said before flipping over to face the wall.

"Night." I said. He put his hand up and waved.

UPOV (the next morning)

_What the crap is that infernal noise? _

I look up at the clock.

_4:30 in the morning?! This better be important! Where the heck is it coming from?! _

I look over at Odd expecting him to be playing a video game. Surprisingly he is fast asleep but his phone is glowing.

_Damn you Della Robbia. When you wake up you're dead. _

I grab his phone off the floor and look at the screen. I see a e-mail from his parents, a calendar reminder, and a message from Aelita.

_What the crap is she doing texting him at 4:30 in the freaking morning?! _

I slide the unlock button and it asks for a password.

_Crap. What is his password? _

I type in Kiwi and the phone says wrong passcode.

_That's strange. That's his password for everything. _

I type Lyoko, Odd, Purple, heck I even type Sissi. No luck. Then I type Aelita.

_Why is his password Aelita? _

I open his messages.

**Can't wait to see you! :-) **The message said.

_Huh? Was this meant for Jeremie?_

I scroll through their messages from earlier.

_Holy shit! When did this happen?!_

* * *

_Hope this is better than my last chapter. What do you think Ulrich saw? Leave your answer in a review. Thank you to all my reviewers. _

_Remember to feed your lightbulbs and water your paper!_

_-Orange_


	4. Chapter 4

**Texting. **_Thinking. **Signing. **_

* * *

**YPOV**

"You're sure that's what you saw?" I ask Ulrich.

"Absolutely positive." He replies.

"I knew it!" I squeal. Ulrich looks at me.

"Wow. I never expected to hear you squeal. Wait. How did you know?" He asks confused.

"Aelita leaves at night when she thinks I've fallen asleep. She also looks extremely happy when she is near him. Odd is always texting her at night and hasn't had a girlfriend in months." I explain.

"How did I not notice?" He asks.

"I don't know. Let's go to breakfast." I say.

"Race you!" He shouts running out the door.

"It's on!" I shout chasing after him.

**OPOV**

I open my messages and see one from Aelita. _I don't remember reading this last night. Why does it say I read it? No. No, no, no, no, no! Ulrich read my messages!_ I quickly texted Aelita.

**Ulrich read the message you sent last night. What are we going to do?**

**How? I thought your phone was password protected?**

**It is but somehow he guessed it.**

**Could he possibly think it was in a friendly way?**

**No. It looks like he went through all our conversations.**

**Crap! I guess we have to tell them today.**

**Looks like it Princess.**

**See you outside in a few minutes.**

**Ok.**

* * *

*Magical Time Skip*

Dinner Time

**APOV**

"We have something to tell you guys." I say.

"What?" Jeremie asks.

"Odd and I have been secretly dating for the past three months." I say bracing myself.

"I knew it!" Ulrich and Yumi shout.

"We know you two knew. I saw that Ulrich went through our messages and knew he would tell you." Odd said.

"Why did you hide it from us?" Jeremie asked clearly hurt.

"We didn't know how you would react and you were so in love with me. I just couldn't break your heart like that." I explain.

"I don't care you still should have told us!" He shouted.

"Jeremie calm down." Ulrich said.

"I don't want to calm down! I just found out that the girl I'm in love with loves my best friend!" He shouts. The whole cafeteria turns and looks at us.

"Great. Now the whole school knows." Odd says sarcastically.

"I HATE YOU ODD!" Jeremie shouts.

"Belpois! To the principals office. Now!" Jim says. He gets up and walks away with Jim. I run out of the cafeteria and into the woods.

"Aelita!" I hear Odd shout. I keep running. When I stop to catch my breath, I look up and see my childhood home. I run inside and into my old bedroom. I sit there crying until I hear footsteps.

**_Go away._** I sign.

**_Not this time Princess. _**Odd signs. He walks up to me.

**_Why not?_** I ask.

**_I don't want you to hurt yourself again. _**He signs.

**_Why not?_** I ask again.

**_Because I love you and I don't want to lose you. _**He explains. I bury my face in his shirt and hug him.

"I love you too. I'm just upset." I mumble into his shirt.

"What?" He asks.

_Crap. I forgot he was deaf._ I look up at him and repeat myself.

"It's ok. He's just upset that you don't love him as much as he loves you." He says.

**OPOV** (After Aelita runs out.)

"Aelita!" I shout.

**_Just let her go Odd. _**Ulrich signs.

**_I can't. The last time she ran off she hurt herself!_** I sign hoping he understands.

**_What do you mean?_** He signs.

**_She cut herself. That's why she always wears a jacket. She tries to hide the scars. _**I sign.

**_Why did she do that?_** He asks.

**_She was upset and thought it would numb the pain. I found out and helped her stop. _**I explain.

**_Then go! Stop talking to me and go find her!_** He signs with a worried look on his face.

* * *

Remember to tackle trash cans, hug tables, and review.

-Orange


	5. Chapter 5

JPOV

"Got it?" I ask.

"Yes. Soon Odd will be mine!" She replies.

"Remember don't let him know it's you and don't harm Aelita." I say.

"I know. I'll start tomorrow." She responds.

"Bye." I say walking away.

"Au revoir." She says walking in the other direction.

* * *

APOV

As Odd and I walk back into the cafeteria we are hit by a wall of questions.

"Is it true?"

"Are you two dating?"

"Aren't you two related?"

Thankfully Jim walks over.

"Everyone to your rooms! They will answer questions tomorrow after they talk to the principal!" Jim yells through his megaphone.

_Who got that for him and what on earth were they thinking?_

**_He told everyone to go to bed and that we'll answer questions tomorrow after we talk to the principal._**

**_Calm down princess. We'll be fine._**

**_How do you know? How do you know we won't be expelled?_**

**_I don't but no matter what we'll still have each other._**

**_You're right. We save the world at least three times a week, this will be a piece of cake._**

* * *

DPOV (The next day.)

"Hello Odd and Aelita. Please take a seat so we can begin." I say hoping this goes by quickly. She turns to him and makes weird hand movements.

"Miss Stones what are you doing?" I ask confused.

"We forgot to tell you didn't we?" She asks.

"Tell me what?" I ask.

"Odd was hit by a car at the beginning of the break and lost his hearing. You can talk to him just look right at him and speak at a normal pace." She explains.

"Ok? There are rumors going around the school that you two are dating. Is this true?" I ask.

"Yes." Odd responds.

* * *

**What will Delmas do? There is a poll on my profile to decide the mystery girl's name.**

**Remember to tackle trash cans, hug tables, and review.**

**-Orange**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Patch Adams, Check Yes, Juliet, Coke, Sprite, Dr. Pepper, or Code Lyoko.**

* * *

**DPOV**

"There are rumors going around the school that you two are dating. Is this true?" I ask.

"Yes." Odd responds.

* * *

"Is Aelita really your cousin?" I asked.

"No. We grew up next door to each other and our parents were best friends. We said that to help her get in here." Odd said.

"What do you mean they were best friends?" I asked.

"I really am an orphan. My parents died in a car accident when I was nine and Odd's family took me in." Aelita said.

"Thank you for clearing that up. Aelita you are free to go. Odd please stay here, I need to talk to you." I said.

* * *

**OPOV**

"See you later Odd." Aelita said as she walked out.

"Odd unless you can bring your grades up to at least a B, you will be sent home. You could be the top of your class if only you would put in the effort. I looked at your records and you are extremely smart. I just want you to do your best." Delmas said.

"Thank you sir. Is that all?" I asked.

"Yes. You are free to go." He said.

* * *

*Later that day*

**YPOV (Yumi and Aelita's dorm)**

"Do you think Ulrich will ever ask me out?" I ask Odd and Aelita.  
"Hopefully. I'm tired of you two looking at each other like lovesick puppies." Odd said.  
"Odd! That wasn't very nice!" Aelita scolded as she playfully punched his arm.  
"What? It's true!" He said.  
"I know." She said.  
"What's that sound?" Odd asked.  
"I don't hear anything." I said. Then I heard something.  
"It sounds like it's coming from outside." He said. Then it got louder. Aelita walked to the window and looked outside.  
"Come look!" She said excited. I walked over and looked out. Ulrich was standing in the courtyard with a CD player at his feet. It was playing Check Yes, Juliet by We The Kings. He picked up a sign that said 'Will you go out with me Yumi?'. I ran out the door and outside. I ran up and hugged him.  
"I'm guessing that's a yes?" He asked. I couldn't say anything so I nodded my head. We heard Odd and Aelita yelling.  
"Finally! We've been waiting for this for years!" They screamed.  
"Do you want to take a walk?" He asked me. I nodded again.

* * *

**OPOV**

Looks like they'll be gone for a while. I signed.  
Yep. Aelita replied.  
Do you want to come to my dorm and watch a movie? I asked.  
Sure. Let's go. She signed. We walked down the stairs to the boys floor. We walked in and she sat down on my bed.  
What movie do want to watch? I asked.  
I don't know. Pick one you think I'll like. She replied. I grabbed my favorite movie and put it in.  
What are we watching? She asked.  
Patch Adams. I replied. I laid down on my bed and she laid next to me. About halfway through I realized that her breathing had evened out and she was asleep. I got up, paused the movie, and turned off the tv. I took off her shoes and laid back down.

* * *

**APOV (the next morning)**

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" The alarm clock shrieked. I reached over and hit the snooze button. For the first time in years I didn't have a nightmare and I wasn't ready to let the alarm clock ruin it. Then I heard a snore from behind me. I turned over and saw Odd sleeping peacefully.  
_How did I get here?_ I wondered sleepily. I looked down and saw that I was still wearing my clothes from yesterday minus my boots. I realized that I must have fallen asleep while watching the movie and Odd took them off. I sat up and began to put on my boots. As I was tying them I heard Odd yawn.  
"Morning Princess." He said I turned toward him.  
"Morning." I replied.  
"Did you have any nightmares?" He asked.  
"For the first time in years I didn't have any." I replied happily.  
"That's fantastic!" He said excited.  
"I was going to go get dressed and get something to eat. Do you want to come?" I asked him.  
"Sure. Meet back here in an hour?" He asked.  
"Ok." I kissed him on the cheek and left.

* * *

_What am I going to wear?_ I open my closet door and begin to flip through my clothes. I finally find the perfect outfit about halfway through. It's a pink shirt with horizontal purple stripes, light grey jeans, pink boots with black laces, and my pink and purple heart necklace that Odd gave me for our two month anniversary. I get dressed and leave my room. On my way down the stairs I bump into Ulrich and Yumi.

"Where are you going?" Yumi asked.

"Odd and I are going to get breakfast. Do you two want to come?" I asked.

"Sure." Ulrich said.

"Go tell Odd that we'll be down in ten minutes." I tell Ulrich. He walks down the hall to their room. Yumi and I turn around and head up to our room.

"Where did you two go last night?" I ask her.

"We went for a walk When we got back we saw you two asleep in their room and we didn't want to wake you up so he slept in here." She replied.

"What did you and Odd do last night?" She asked.

"We went to his room to watch a movie and I fell asleep." I said. We walk into our room so she can change.

"What am I going to wear?" She mumbles.

"Why don't you wear some of the clothes we bought last weekend?" I suggest.

"Ok." She walks over to her closet and pulls out some clothes.

"Try the dark grey shirt, light grey jeans, and the black boots." I suggest. She puts the clothes on and looks at herself in the full length mirror on the back of the door.

"This looks great! Thanks Aelita." She said.

"No problem but we better go before the boys think we forgot them." I said. We left our room and locked the door.

* * *

OPOV

I'm tying my shoes when the door opens and Ulrich walks in.

What's up? I asked.

Aelita invited us to come with you guys. She told me to tell you that they'll be down in about ten minutes. He signs.

Cool. You ready? I asked.

Yeah. Just let me change real quick. He replied. After he finished we walked out and locked the door. We didn't have to wait long. A minute or two later, the girls came down the stairs.

You look beautiful. I sign to Aelita. She blushed and signed thank you.

"Everyone ready?" I ask. They all nod their heads.

"Lead the way Aelita." I said. We leave the campus and walk down the street.

"Where are we going Princess?" I asked. She turns around and looks at me.

"Wait and see." She replies. We walk down the street a little more and stop at a little cafe.

* * *

APOV

I lead them inside the cafe and we sit down at a open up their menus and decide what they want. The cafe owner comes over to take our order.

"Hi Cathy." I said.

"Hi Aelita. Are these the friends you're always telling me about?" She asked.

"Yeah. These are my friends Ulrich and Yumi and my boyfriend Odd. Guys this is Cathy, she owns the cafe." I said.

"Hi." My friends say.

"What can I get y'all?" She asked.

"One Sprite, one Dr. Pepper, and two Cokes please." Yumi said.

"Ok. I'll be right back." Cathy said.

"How do you two know each other?" Odd asked. I turned towed him.

"I came in here one day to think and have been coming here at least once a week since." I replied. Then Cathy came back.

"Here you go." She said as she handed us our drinks.

"What would y'all like to eat?" She asked.

"I'll have the pancakes and bacon." Odd said.

"Scrambled eggs and sausage please." Yumi said.

"Same as her please." Ulrich said.

"A blueberry muffin and a fruit salad please." I said.

"Ok. It'll be right out." Cathy said. Five minutes later the food arrived. We all ate and Cathy brought over the bill.

"Here you go. Have a good day." Cathy said walking away. The boys refused to let Yumi and I pay for our meals. We left the cafe and went to a nearby park. Yumi and Ulrich wandered off. Odd and I sat down on a turned to me.

I love you. He signed.

I love you too. I replied.

* * *

Sorry for not updating in a while. Over 950 views! Thanks guys! Please vote for the mystery girls name.

The choices for the mystery girls name are:

Tamela  
Kimberly  
Kizzie  
Malina  
Mairead  
Kirstin  
Lilias  
Senga  
Seona  
Mhairi  
Zayna  
Maisie  
Nikki


End file.
